Efecto Domino
by Addi Winchester
Summary: ¿por que Sakura le teme a las sombras? ¿por que el escucha una voz en su interior? ¿por que su cuerpo arde de dolor cuando no esta con ella? ¿por que su madre le teme a la noche? "¿mama soy un demonio?" ¿reviews?
1. Prefacio

¡Hola! Si soy yo de nuevo…y creo que no debería ni empezar a subir otra historia cuando acabo de subir otra…jajajaja pero esta ya la tenia empezada desde hace mucho tiempo…ahora bien…me debati por horas y horas, para saber a quien le pertenecía esta historia…por que una amiga me rogo por que fuera un EdwardxBella, otra un JacexClary…pero solo una me convenció para hacerla un…

SasukexSakura

Así es gente bonita esto es un SasuSaku basta decir que es un AU…y es un poco raro jajaja casi como Ciudad de Cristal ¬¬ así de raro pero no igual y pues nada espero que les guste :D

Naruto NO es mio, si lo fuera muchas cosas cambiarían.

Prefacio:

Era fácil distinguir el olor a muerte si se esta tan acostumbrado a él, a esa peste que te llena los sentidos, el olor a carne quemada, a sangre de niños inocentes, a destrucción.

Es fácil distinguir el bien del mal, lo bueno de lo malo, lo blanco de lo oscuro, al ángel y al demonio.

Es demasiado fácil cuando enseñan la teoría, y mucho más fácil cuando no eres tú el interesado, el afectado.

Que tus familiares quieren lo mejor para ti. Es fácil suponer que el negro es destrucción y maldad, que el rojo es sangre y el mal se presenta de una manera aterradoramente horrible.

¿Quién marca las reglas? ¿Quién dice que es bueno y que es malo?

¿Qué es lo que hace a las personas cambiar por dentro? ¿Qué hace que se vuelvan psicópatas?

La ciudad de Konoha se extendía con orgullo, como siempre lo había hecho, la única diferencia ahora es que esta estaba en llamas, la gente corría y clamaba por sus vidas.

La ciudad que una vez había sido la mas poderosa cuna de grandes cazadores y sacerdotisas excepcionales, ahora sucumbía ante el dolor…los demonios caminaban libremente por las calles trayendo la destrucción.

Y esta ciudad antes temida…no era mas que un vago recuerdo de lo que fue una vez. Nadie estaba a salvo.

En una montaña pequeña cerca de la ciudad se encontraba alguien observando el espectáculo su rostro estaba demacrado por el dolor y la rabia, en una de sus manos apresaba un pequeño collar con una letra casi ilegible.

Una sonrisa se formo en aquellos resecos labios mientras se levantaba cantando una dulce melodía de cuna para los niños mientras caminaba hacia la ciudad a paso sigiloso.

_La luna y su luz  
Exponen la fría aflicción  
Que te embarga en el corazón  
Desesperación es lo que el futuro intuyo  
Y cohabitan en la oscuridad_

_Enigmática señal  
Del secreto que debo carga  
Pálida noche azul  
Caminando en silencio_

_Ocultando en tu mirar  
Sueños de perversidad  
Hasta caer sin pestañar  
Las lagrimas en tu impuro corazón_

_Y eso es todo….espero que les guste y me dejen un bonito reviews ya tengo como um….mas capítulos asi que intentare actualizar mucho mas rápido que Ciudad de Cristal…pero solo por la razón que esto lo tenia escrito hace un buen y pues espero que les haya gustado._

_Besos._

_Addi Uchiha :3_


	2. Noche Intacta

F-zelda: gracias por dejar un review :) se agradece

pamys-chan: gracias por tu review :) aqui esta otro capitulo mas tarde subo es corto, por que si lo hacia mas largo lo cortaba donde no debia

.

.

.

Capitulo 1:

Noche Intacta.

Sasuke era en muchas formas un niño poco común, marcado desde niño y con predilección hacia la soledad, no soportaba que lo vieran con pena, mucho menos con temor. Era hijo de Mikoto Aizawa, una de las más grandes Sacerdotisas reconocidas en todo Konoha, y de Fugaku Uchiha, un cazador de habilidades extraordinarias, además de tener un sentido de protección demasiado grande para su profesión.

Lamentablemente, jamás pudo tener una infancia normal hijo de una sacerdotisa y de un cazador, fue entrenado para pertenecer a ambos lugares.

Era considerado como el "_niño prodigio" _de ambos Clanes, Sasuke aun no decidía a que Clan pertenecería en un futuro, si al de su madre o el de su padre.

Además era muy callado, reservado solo para el, nunca conversaba con nadie y nadie quería conversar con él, era un niño de 13 años y su única amiga era la soledad, y nada más , claro tenía a su madre y a su padre todo lo que necesitaba.

A lo lejos se podía apreciar una silueta que caminaba con agilidad felina, sus pasos era exactos y precisos para alguien de su edad, Sasuke Uchiha caminaba con sigilo adentrándose en la oscuridad que el bosque de Konoha le permitía, mientras intentaba no pensar en nada en lo absoluto.

Subió su mirada al cielo mientras suspiraba con melancolía, melancolía que en un niño de 13 años no debería existir, camina por el inexistente camino de piedras de rio que se forjan a cada paso que da.

El agradable silencio de la noche se ve interrumpido por unos suaves e inestables sollozos que se escuchan lejanos pero a la vez cercanos, Sasuke frunce el ceño mientras gruñe con frialdad molestándose mas que nada por que esos sonidos molestan y quiebran su tranquilidad.

"_Molestos" pensó_

Camina lentamente hacia el lugar donde proviene el sonido, se interna mas en el bosque hasta llegar a un gran árbol pero no ve a nadie cerca tan solo escucha los sollozos que el viento mece como si fueran el arrullo de un niño el cual se niega a dormir.

Sasuke sube la mirada hacia las ramas del gran roble que se extiende frente a el, y en la rama mas cercana al suelo se encuentra una pequeña niña echa un ovillo y sollozando suavemente mientras sus manos apresan sus rodillas encajando sus uñas en estas causando que casi sangren.

Él, la mira fríamente sin llegar a entender que sucede realmente se debate entre darse la vuelta o quedarse y averiguar que es lo que le pasa a esa niña.

Pero es ella la que sube su mirada y se topa con la de él, negro contra verde, su cabello esta desordenado y sus mejillas rojas sus labios partidos y su mirar, esos ojos estaban muertos no mostraban vitalidad, era casi iguales a los de el con la única excepción que Sasuke no quería sentirse vivo.

La miro de manera despectiva y le dio la espalda mientras regresaba por donde había llegado, dejando a la niña sola de nuevo a merced de cualquiera que pudiera atacarla. despues de todo no era responsabilidad de el, el cuidar a las _molestias_ que se encontraba en su camino.

Fue entonces cuando escucho la voz de su padre en su cabeza _es tu deber cuidar de los demás, eres un cazador Sasuke, nosotros cuidamos de quienes no pueden_

Sasuke suelta un bufido de exasperación y da media vuelta caminando de regreso hacia el gran roble donde yacía la niña.

Al llegar la encuentra sentada en la rama donde antes estaba llorando, la ve limpiarse el rostro con desdén como si ella misma se odiara, ve como abre y cierra sus puños con cólera mientras se rasguña las piernas y muerde sus labios tanto hasta que comienzan a sangrar.

El camina hacia ella pero antes de llegar llega una figura alta y fuerte de espalda ancha y brazos enormes.

Seguido de esta viene otras mas baja y un poco jorobada, una mujer de edad mayor que caminaba con pasos lentos pero contados y su movimiento era letal, ella debio de haber sido una cazadora cuando era joven.

Se puso en guardia cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba la _Molestia _como la había denominado el.

Cuando el hombre se acerco a ella y la quiso tocar su mano se detuvo a 30cm de distancia de ella con la mano flotando en el aire, la chica se bajo de un salto callo suavemente en el suelo mientras caminaba hacia la mujer mayor con la mirada perdida y las manos en puños.

La mujer le lanzo una mirada déspota mientras la empujaba hacia delante y sin nada de cuidado, el hombre las alcanzo y tomo el brazo de la niña con ferocidad y lo apresaba con su mano.

-¿eres tonta? Solo a ti se te ocurre salir sola-escupió con desdén la anciana a la niña quien no respondió

Sasuke los vio perderse en la oscuridad mientras resoplaba cansado y comenzaba a correr hacia su hogar seguramente su madre le reñiría pero su padre no diría nada como siempre.

...

.

.

.

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo… Bueno espero que lo disfruten y me dejen un buen reviews si? Que no cuesta ni cobran por ellos…ya saben que Naruto NO es mío TT_TT

:3

Addi Uchiha


	3. La niña del árbol

Pamys-chan: gracias por tu Review y pues aquí esta la continuación y espero que te guste tambien y sigas dejándome Reviews por que es lo que me anima a seguir, si tienes dudas o cualquier cosa que me quieras decir ¿oky?

kim hye sunny: bueno pues aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste

Jaizmar: si fue un review…gracias? Y si no pues ok me paso por tu one-shot.

Ahora si…la continuación…por cierto partes de este capitulo son esenciales en la historia.. .importantes…si se dan cuenta de que es háganmelo saber :D

.

.

.

_La niña del Árbol_

Sasuke sufría de nuevo esos dolores espantosos que le recorrían el cuerpo entero no sabía que mas hacer, solo podía intentar quedarse callado antes que sus padres se percataran que de nuevo estaba entrando en un estado de…¿como solia llamarlo su madre?

Bueno ese no es el punto el hecho es que esos dolores los tenía desde que había nacido o desde que tenía memoria, aferro sus manos a las blancas sabanas que cubrían su cama mientras mordía salvajemente sus labios en un vano intento de acallar sus gritos, era demasiado horrible lo que sentía.

Su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas y casi podía oler la carne quemada de sus partes, los ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras intentaba no gritar mas de sus labios empezaba a correr sangre de donde los tenía apretados.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar un sonido a lo lejos era una voz que parecía cantarle, arrullarlo, Sasuke cerro sus ojos e intento normalizar su respiración en vano, el sonido del viento lo ayudaba a calmarse pero aun así parecía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente y entro como un rayo su padre seguido de su madre quienes se acercaron al pequeño niño para intentar aminorar el dolor.

Mikoto lo cargo, pero en el momento en que sus brazos rodearon a su hijo este empezó a convulsionarse violentamente entre sus brazos y gritando de dolor, Fugaku, su padre le arrebato al niño mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja.

-ah! Papa quema!-chillo Sasuke preso del dolor mordiéndose los labios

Fugaku solo miro a su hijo con dolor en sus ojos, mientras hacía más presión en sus brazos para que este se dejara de mover.

-Sasuke, un buen soldado no muestra dolor-farfullo su padre mientras esperaba a que su esposa terminara su trabajo.

Mikoto estaba a un en la habitación de Sasuke, se encontraba sentada en el piso con las manos a sus lados y los ojos cerrados delicadamente mientras movía con rapidez sus rojizos labios.

Su cabello se movía hacia arriba como si una fragancia o el mismo viento la estuvieran envolviendo.

- _ego vocant omnes spiritus, quod protegan hoc domum, eorum qui volunt nocere, similiter in que habitamos protegan in hoc humilis mansit! _-mascullaba rápidamente mientras movía sus brazos en una especie de danza que solo ella y las de su tipo podían interpretar.

Mikoto estaba silenciando la casa y protegiéndola contra los que desaban entrar cuando su hijo se encontraba en aquellas circunstancias. Luego de unos segundos Mikoto se levanto corriendo mientras su melena se mecia con agresividad de un lado al otro.

Antes de siquiera salir del cuarto de su hijo las ventanas estallaron violentamente, Mikoto giro su rostro tan rápido como pudo y miro hacia la oscuridad con desafío y crueldad en su mirada.

-antes muerta, que permitir lo que quieren-grito encolerizada hacia la noche mientras reconstruía las ventanas rotas y corría hacia donde estaban su esposo y su hijo.

Fugaku sostenía a duras penas el cuerpo de su hijo que cada vez se volvía más inquieto y comenzaba a retorcerse en sus brazos.

-Mikoto ¿Dónde demonios estas?-grito Fugaku con el ceño fruncido

La susodicha bajo las escaleras con el cabello enmarañado y lleno de vidrios, no se detuvo y corrió hasta la cocina donde abrió una puerta que llevaba al sótano de la casa bajaron corriendo hasta llegar a un gran pasillo por donde las paredes escurrían agua y se movían solas con rapidez.

Al llegar al final del pasillo Mikoto coloco sus manos en las paredes y estas se comenzaron a mover hasta que descubrieron una gran puerta de metal que solo se podría abrir con las manos de ella.

Rápida como la luz la abrió y Fugaku entro a la gran habitación que era, esta estaba cubierta de metal y solo tenía una ventana en el techo de la habitación donde tenía un pequeño abanico en la esquina superior de este.

Había un catre en medio de la habitación en donde la cama tenía un par de correas, había un escritorio y papeles en este, la verdad no estaba tan mal pero las paredes tenían una infinidad de marcas antiguas de hechizos y conjuros puestos por su madre.

En la entrada del cuarto había una enorme marca en el suelo la que hechizaba toda la habitación, estaba dibujada con una especie de cuchillo que Mikoto guardaba en su habitación con demasiada precaución, el símbolo dibujado era un circulo grande y dentro de este había el símbolo de la inmortalidad y varias extensiones de este junto con infinidad de líneas y círculos hábilmente dibujados alrededor.

Cuando Fugaku dejo a su hijo en la habitación se debatía entre dejarlo amarrado o suelto, miro a su esposa a la cara y esta solo observaba a su hijo que se convulsionaba violentamente por todo el suelo.

-Fugaku…el…Sasuke no esta tan mal-lloriqueo su esposa mientras cerraba sus ojos y cubría su boca con sus manos.

El bajo su vista a donde estaba su hijo y salió rápidamente del cuarto mientras jalaba a su esposa con él.

-amor, cierra el portal, es por su bien ¿recuerdas?-pregunto él mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Mikoto sollozo audiblemente mientras negaba con su cabeza y se dejaba caer al suelo.

-cariño, si no lo haces tú sabes lo que pasara-hablo él en su oído mientras repartía besos en su cabello.

A él también le dolía tener que hacerle eso a su propio hijo, su esposa se levanto del suelo con los ojos llorosos y toco la puerta mientras las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor y los gritos agónicos de su hijo llenaban el aire, y quebrando la tranquilidad de la noche.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Sáquenme de aquí, me duele mucho-gritaba el niño mientras las paredes de piedra y barro cubrían la puerta de donde él se encontraba.

-¡mama!... ¡pap…-todo ruido ceso de repente mientras el silencio recorría la casa de los Uchiha de nuevo.

Fugaku levanto a su esposa con cuidado mientras subían las escaleras, cuanto odiaban esas noches en que Sasuke se ponía en ese estado.

Llegaron a su habitación donde se sentaron ambos en la cama, Fugaku cubría con sus brazos a Mikoto quien lloraba de manera audible.

-¿hicimos algo mal Fugaku?-interrogo la mujer mientras se alejaba de su esposo

El la miro por sobre sus pestañas, su esposa tenía una mirada hechizante esa que lo había cautivado, pero que ahora no mostraba nada de eso.

Tenía su cabello todo revuelto, este era largo y caía en desorden por todo su cuello y parte de la espalda, de un color negro azulado de piel blanca y pálida de ojos negros y nariz fina y pequeña de labios rellenos y delgados, era alta y delgada pero daba la impresión de ser un verdadero peligro, pues su mirada era felina, y su manera de caminar era de un andar peligroso y sigiloso, ella era la viva imagen de una pantera.

Fugaku en cambio era alto y delgado de ojos castaños y mirada inquisidora su cabello era castaño y desordenado de nariz respingona y fuerte, labios delgados y pálidos, su piel era canela, no tan blanca como la de su esposa tenia cicatrices en sus brazos, historias de sus batallas, su andar era peligroso por donde lo vieras.

El mejor cazador que podía haber pocas veces se mostraba piadoso con lo que tenía que acabar. Bueno solo había un cazador **mejor **que el…pero eso era un **tema **_**tabú**_.

Por supuesto que fue una sorpresa cuando se caso con una sacerdotisa, pero no era el único que lo había hecho solo que no era muy frecuente que un cazador aceptara a un sacerdotisa como esposa, ya que sus creencias eran diferentes.

-Mikoto, no hicimos nada malo amor, lo sabes-susurro él mientras besaba con cariño los labios de su mujer.

-pero, mi niño el…-gimoteo Mikoto mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-¿Dónde quedo la mujer fuerte de la que me enamore?-pregunto el hombre con cariño mientras quitaba unos mechones de la frente de su esposa

Mikoto sonrió con cariño y melancolía mientras suspiraba y se estiraba a lo largo de la cama.

-el estará bien amor, sus ataques nunca duran tanto, además encontraremos una cura-exclamo Fugaku con demasiada convicción que Mikoto le creyó de nuevo.

…..

Habían pasado más de 3 horas y aun no bajaban por Sasuke, Mikoto se levanto de la cama junto con su esposo para recoger a su hijo de la prisión de donde lo tenían escondido.

Ella abrió de nuevo la puerta, entraron juntos y lo buscaron con la mirada, el lugar estaba desecho y los papeles estaban regados por todos lados, al fin encontraron a Sasuke arrinconado y con la cara escondida en sus rodillas.

-mi amor ya paso, vamos para que puedas dormir-ronroneo su madre con cariño

Sasuke se levanto sin mirarlos a los dos y solo camino hacia fuera de la habitación sin dirigirles la palabra.

Fugaku lo sujeto por los hombros y lo giro para que lo viera a los ojos, Sasuke lo vio directamente a sus ojos y no vacilo cuando los ojos de su padre le exigieron una disculpa.

El niño giro su cabeza y con palabras gélidas y filosas se dirigió a su madre.

-disculpa, no tenía intenciones de hacerte sentir mal-el rostro de Sasuke busco el de su padre y lo reto con la mirada.

Hielo contra fuego.

-tengo sueño, Sr. ¿será que puedo retirarme?-escupió con prepotencia el chico

Fugaku lo soltó y este se perdió en el pasillo hacia su habitación, no podían reclamarle el hecho de que el chico sea de esa manera, cada vez que sufria uno de esos ataques se volvía frio y evadible. Más de lo que ya era.

Sasuke llego a su habitación y mientras se metía de nuevo a su cama escucho como el viento le llevaba de nuevo la melodía que había escuchado con anterioridad, se acerco a su ventana y afino lo más que pudo su oído pero ya no lo escucho.

Miro de nuevo su cama y suspiro ya no tenía nada de sueño, calculo la distancia del suelo a su recamara y se pregunto si su madre habría quitado ya el hechizo, saco su mano por la ventana y al ver que nada pasaba salió completamente.

Una vez en el suelo se dedico a correr a gran velocidad mientras su cabello se mecia con el viento no tenía a donde ir pero al parecer sus pies decidían solos, cerro sus ojos por un momento y se dejo llevar por lo que sus sentidos le decían.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba llegando al lugar de la noche anterior fue aminorando sus pasos hasta que solo estaba caminando y llego a ese gran roble, que parecía llamarlo.

Y tal como había sucedido anteriormente estaba la misma niña llorando en la misma maldita rama.

Lo único diferente esta vez, es que ella tenía vendadas sus dos piernas y uno de sus brazos.

Sasuke suspiro fastidiado pero no era su culpa sus pies lo habían llevado con ella, bajo su mirada y se debatió entre largarse de ese lugar o quedarse y preguntar por qué rayos ella lloraba.

-lamento si te desperté-susurro un voz cercana

Sasuke subió rápidamente su mirada, no se había dado cuenta que la chica lo estaba viendo fijamente.

Tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta, este era de un extraño color rosado, ¿Por qué no lo noto la noche pasada?, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus ojos de tanto llorar y sus labios estaban resecos, su piel no era tan fantasmal como la suya…era mas clara mas linda en cierta manera.

Sasuke no dijo nada tan solo bajo su mirada y se dejo caer en el suelo con desgano mientras cerraba sus ojos y se disponía a ignorarla.

Sintió una fuerte corriente de aire y abrió uno de sus ojos, la niña seguía sentada en la rama, pero ahora veía el cielo y mientras los segundos pasaban sus manos de deslizaron hasta llegar a sus rodillas donde de nuevo comenzó a rasguñarse con violencia como si se intentara quitar la piel de un jalón.

-oye, ¿estas bien?-mascullo Sasuke con los ojos en blanco

Ella giro su vista hasta donde él estaba y sollozos más despacio como si quisiera que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. Su cara estaba demacrada y debajo de sus ojos había unas grandes ojeras que hacían que se perdiera el color de sus ojos.

-tus padres te deben de estar buscando-dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la niña-no deberías de estar aquí sola

Ella bajo su vista y sonrió tristemente mientras dejaba de lastimarse ella sola.

-la verdad no creo que le importe a alguien que esté aquí sola-escupió ella con despecho mientras se acurrucaba más en la rama-a demás a ti que te importa

-tienes razón a mi no me importa lo que le pase en absoluto a una _molestia_ como tu-escupió con orgullo Sasuke.

Ella lo miro molesta mientras inflaba un poco sus mejillas ¿Qué se creía este niño para decirle eso?

Nunca antes lo había visto cerca de aquí movio sus ojos hacia donde él estaba y lo miro bien.

Tenía el cabello negro pero con un toque azulado, su corte era extraño…¿parecía de gallina? Vestía una playera negra y unos pantalones negros tambien, sus ojos eran como dos pozos en los cuales ella podía caer sin darse cuenta.

Su piel era pálida y sus labios delgados, tenía una mirada enigmática además de fría.

-nunca antes te había visto por aquí…¿no sales mucho?-pregunto con voz fría mientras se acercaba a ella.

-no…de echo tengo prohibido salir de casa-farfullo ella con naturalidad mientras se mordía las uñas.

Sasuke la miro como si fuera un bicho raro, cuando comenzó a sentir de nuevo ese dolor tan conocido para él y que tanto detestaba, sentía de nuevo el fuego recorrer sus venas, cerros sus manos en puños y trataba de respirar lo más tranquilo que podía pero le era imposible.

_La luna y su luz  
Exponen la fría aflicción  
Que te embarga en el corazón  
Desesperación es lo que el futuro intuyo  
Y cohabitan en la oscuridad_

Sasuke la miro a través de sus largas pestañas negras mientras que con su mano derecha se cubría el sitio donde estaba su corazón, ella parecía absorta en su propio mundo mientras cantaba una vieja canción, parecía que se había olvidado que no estaba sola.

_Enigmática señal  
Del secreto que debo cargar (siempre)  
Pálida noche azul  
Caminando en silencio_

Sasuke nunca la había escuchado, pero la canción en ella sonaba triste como si le doliera el cantarla el dolor en su cuerpo comenzó a aminorar poco a poco ya no sentía ese fuego infernal recorrerle las venas.

_Lacrimosa, una vez mas  
El mundo en un pedestal  
Desvanecer con lentitud  
Perdiéndonos en la inmensidad_

Ella se giro a verlo mientras seguía tarareando la canción, al ver su rostro demacrado por alguna clase de sufrimiento siguió cantando, mientras le sonreía.

_Ocultando en tu mirar  
Sueños de perversidad  
Hasta caer sin pestañar  
Las lagrimas en tu impuro corazón__._

Sasuke sentía que poco a poco el dolor cesaba hasta que desapareció mientras ella seguía cantando lentamente mientras miraba al cielo.

-te sientes mejor ¿verdad?-canturreo la niña mientras se levantaba del suelo

-si…yo…como lo hiciste… ¿Cómo supiste que me sentía mal?-cuestiono él con mal humor evidente

-no lo sé, si te soy sincera…solo algo me dijo que cantara muy fuerte y lo hice…-se quedo callada unos minutos mientras miraba hacia un lugar en especifico y se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior.

Sus ojos empezaron a mostrarse asustados y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras ella se tiraba al suelo y rasguñaba sus mejillas con desesperación y empezaba a hablar por debajo del aliento mil y una palabras que Sasuke no comprendía en lo absoluto.

-oye… ¿estas bien?-susurro él mientras la empujaba suavemente

-el ya viene…será mejor que te vayas…no le gusta que yo hable con extraños…el se molesta demasiado…tiene ojos grandes-los labios de la chica temblaban y sus manos se abrían y se cerraban con desesperación.

-**ocultando en tu mirar sueños de perversidad**…-empezó a cantar ella con voz llena de miedo.

Sasuke se alejo un poco de ella para ver de quien hablaba cuando la chica se levanto de un golpe y comenzó a correr lejos de Sasuke mientras este la llamaba para que volviera.

Logro interceptarla para saber que sucedía aunque solo fuera por mera curiosidad.

-hey ¿Quién viene?...tranquila-mascullo él con voz gélida mientras ella comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

-¡papa! ¡Mama!...¡mama! ¡Papa!-gritaba ella con dolor mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Sasuke escucho un ruido de cómo si alguien estuviera corriendo para llegar hasta donde ellos estaban.

-vete…vete…se molesta…vete-rogo ella con voz desesperada mientras lo empujaba lejos.

Este negó con la cabeza mientras ella seguía llorando para que él se fuera, tenía miedo no lo negaba pero no la iba a dejar sola, un caballero no lo hace, además su deber era proteger al más débil que en ese momento era ella.

-vete…el no es bueno…ella tampoco…se molestan…ellos gritan…vete…-gritaba ella con dolor mientras seguía empujando el cuerpo de su acompañante.

Sasuke al fin le hizo caso y comenzó a correr pero demasiado lento y veía como ella se giraba hacia la oscuridad de la noche y tensaba sus puños con fuerza.

Se detuvo a los pocos metros para poder ver que era de lo que ella tenía miedo, pero lo único que podía ver era una figura alta y robusta acercarse a ella con pasos firmes y una postura amenazadora.

Vio como ella se levantaba de un golpe y se alejaba del con lentitud mientras comenzaba a rasguñarse los brazos con desesperación mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

El fuego comenzó a recorrer de nuevo las venas de Sasuke pero esta vez con motivos diferentes, esta vez era por la rabia de que "el" le hiciera algo a esa niña.

Cerro sus puños y se agazapo como un león al acecho y fue cuando escucho la misma voz cantar, esa que lo arrullaba en las noches en que tenia esos ataques, esa que lo había calmado con anterioridad.

Cerros sus ojos intentando quitarse esa canción de sus sentidos pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente era demasiado para él.

Cuando los abrió vio a la niña en el suelo llorando mientras el hombre la tomaba de los brazos y la zarandeaba con poco cuidado mientras siseaba entre dientes. Mientras que ella solo cerraba sus puños.

Sasuke ya no se podía mover solo podía observar lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

-¡déjame en paz!-grito con odio ella mientras su mirada se hacía gélida.

El hombre giro los ojos mientras la jaloneaba con facilidad hacia la oscuridad mientras reclamaba su falta de consideración hacia ellos.

Otra sombra se acerco a ellos esta era más pequeña y un poco más delicada cuando llego hasta la niña, el tomo de la cara y con fiereza le inyecto una sustancia color blanco en su cuello.

La chica dejo de luchar mientras sus brazos caían flácidamente hacia sus costados.

Sasuke dejo de escuchar aquella melodía pero cuando sus piernas reaccionaron los visitantes se habían alejado de nuevo y se habían perdido en la oscuridad de la noche.

gracias por leer y recuerden que por dejar Reviews no cobran y me ahcen muy pero muuuuuuuy Feliz :3


	4. La noche Triste

Pamys-chan: la historia de Sasuke...pronto la sabremos y la verdad no es una muy bonita, es triste...gracias por tu Review hermosa :D

Sakura Uchiha-Haruno: jajaja fuiste la unica que se dio cuenta de la cancion? jajaja y sobre quien la canta pues ya lo veremos

Dany: que bueno que te gustara y si aqui esta el siguiente capitulo!

Dulcecito311: jaja que bueno que te gusto! yeii! y tambien te gusta ciudad de cristal jaja que bien disfruta la lectura :p

ahora sin mas el siguiente capitulo...ya saben que Naruto **NO** es mio

.

.

.

.

La Noche Triste:

Habían pasado más de 3 semanas y cada noche Sasuke se presentaba a aquel gran roble de grandes y fornidas ramas torcidas en posiciones extrañas y perturbadoras.

Habían pasado más de 3 semanas, en esas, malditas tres semanas no había sabido nada de ella, la niña que había logrado calmar el fuego que le recorría y aunque sonara egoísta la quería solo para que sus dolores se fueran. Por que desde que ella había cantado no le habían atacado esos terribles e insoportables dolores de pecho.

No podía preguntarles a sus padres ya que la tenía prohibido salir de la casa a tales horas de la noche.

Haci que ahora a las 5 de la tarde estaba sentado en el piso de su sala con un violín en mano esperando un toque de inspiración para poder tan siquiera matar el tiempo.

Su padre había salido de caza hace más de una semana y su madre había estado ocupada con un encantamiento especial para el departamento de defensa, así que si él estaba solo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sentía que algo malo estaba por suceder se levanto del suelo y camino con paso lento hacia su habitación tampoco había vuelto a escuchar aquella melodía que le llevaba el viento en las noches.

Cerró los ojos e intento recordarla aunque fuera solo esa vez sentía una ansiedad atroz y tenía que tranquilizarse.

Pero no podía, algo estaba mal y él lo sabia giro por su cama escucho como su madre llegaba pero no presto atención

No sabe cuántos minutos pasaron mientras intentaba dormir al fin lo estaba consiguiendo cuando escucho un estallido demasiado fuerte.

-¡No! ¡Es mentira!-chillaba su madre con dolor

Sasuke se levanto lo más rápido que pudo mientras corría hacia la planta de abajo, para ver por que gritaba su madre.

Al verla no comprendió porque ella lloraba, en la puerta había tres hombres vestidos de negro uno de ellos era tan alto que debía medir cerca de 2 mts el otro era tan pequeño como un niño y el ultimo tenía el cabello de un color azul marino. El del cabello azul tenía una carta blanca y un sello rojo de dos dragones juntos, eso debía ser del consejo era su símbolo.

-lamentamos su pérdida Sra. Uchiha…-mascullo un hombre en voz baja

-¡ustedes no sienten nada!... ¡largo de mi casa ahora!-escupió su madre con veneno en la voz

-Sra. Uchiha no entiende Fugaku era…-empezó el gigante

Mikoto cerró sus ojos y su cabello comenzó a levitar mientras alrededor de ella mientras sus ojos se volvían mas oscuros que la noche, su rostro se deformaba y comenzaba a levitar mientras las palmas de sus manos se habrían hacia sus visitantes.

Sus largos y pálidos dedos se contorsionaban de manera grotesca mientras de su boca salían un par de colmillos y comenzaba a gruñir de manera amenazante hacia los visitantes de castaño.

-largo de mi casa…ahora-siseo Mikoto con evidente desprecio mientras levitaba hacia ellos.

-Sra. Uchiha entendemos que para usted es muy duro…-un mueble salió disparado hacia el que estaba comenzando a hablar.

Mientras que la cara de Mikoto comenzaba a contorsionarse sus facciones se hacían grotescas y unas marcas amarillentas y azuladas comenzaban a llenar su rostro de muñeca con atrocidad.

-¡largo!...a menos que deseen saber porque soy la mejor de este maldito lugar-rugió ella con voz ronca y espectral.

No era novedad que la mayoría de las sacerdotisas fueran metamorfos, que se convirtieran en cualquier cosa y eso estaba haciendo Mikoto mientras los veía con fuego en la mirada.

Los hombres salieron lentamente mientas observaban a Sasuke con dolor.

-mama… ¿mama que sucedió?-mascullo Sasuke con temor de que su madre siguiera en ese estado.

Mikoto se giro hacia él con los ojos llorosos mientras se acercaba a él y se dejaba caer llorando.

Su mirada estaba muerta y perdida sus mejillas pálidas y sus labios temblaban de manera tan rápida que Sasuke no lo sabría si no fuera porque su madre estaba temblando.

Verla en ese estado le recordó a esa niña, ella estaba de la misma manera la primera vez que la vio en aquel árbol.

-mama…-susurro Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-hijo…yo…tu…-tartamudeaba ella con dolor

Sasuke solo la miraba él no era bueno consolando y mucho menos en mostrar sentimientos.

-Sasuke…tu, pa-padre a sufrido un accidente-farfullo ella levantándose del suelo con lentitud

El chico no mostro ninguna expresión y solo le dio la vuelta a su madre para irse a su habitación.

-¿no es la primera vez recuerdas? Papa está bien-dijo él mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

-no Sasuke…tu padre…el no…-Mikoto sabía que sería mejor si se lo decía más rápido

- tu padre murió…un _Djiin_* lo asesino-sollozo ella con una mano en el pecho

Sasuke negó con su cabeza mientras sus puños se cerraban y se abrían con desesperación su madre se tranquilizo mientras se acercaba a su hijo que seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento más que el de sus manos.

Mikoto tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo mientras este solo se quedaba tieso sin moverse.

-mama…te quiero mucho-mascullo Sasuke con la voz perdida mientras respondía al abrazo de su madre.

-ya mi niño…veras que todo saldrá bien…estamos juntos ¿no es verdad?-canturreo con voz llena de tristeza Mikoto a su hijo.

Sasuke cerro sus ojos mientras se perdía en la melena de su madre, el fuego lo comenzó a recorrer mientras sus labios eran apresados por sus dientes blancos.

Había pasado tiempo desde que los ataques habían cesado y cuando creía que de nuevo los reviviría volvió a escuchar una dulce melodía en el viento que hacía que el fuego en sus venas dejara de correr de manera dolorosa, lo hacía ir de manera más lenta, aminorando el dolor que sentía.

-mama lo escuchas…-farfullo Sasuke mientras se separaba de su madre con poca delicadeza

Mikoto no dijo nada y se dedico a escuchar, pero ella no escuchaba nada solo el viento correr.

-¿el viento?-cuestiono ella con voz frágil

-no…alguien está cantando, no lo escuchas-dijo el chico con la mirada perdida

La sacerdotisa se levanto y camino hacia las ventanas ella no podía escuchar nada cerro sus ojos y agudizo el oído para saber de que hablaba su hijo.

Fue cuando lo percibió era una voz clara y frágil como el cristal debía de ser una niña cantando distinguía la voz con demasiado esfuerzo pero al parecer su hijo la escuchaba claramente, giro sus ojos a los oscuros de Sasuke.

-¿sabes que es eso?-pregunto ella con voz neutral

Sasuke la miro mal mientras negaba con la cabeza, se había molestado sabía que su madre lo había hechizado de nuevo para no sentir el dolor de perder a su padre.

-es una _Sänger_, lo que escuchas-dijo Mikoto mientras se dedicaba a escuchar la tenue melodía.

-¿Sänger, mama? ¿Que significa eso?-replico con voz agria el niño

La mujer cerró las ventanas y se recostó en el sofá de la sala mientras su hijo la miraba con frialdad, pero eso era de lo más normal.

-pocas personas lo saben, dice la leyenda que todos tenemos un Sänger a nuestro lado. Y cuando este nos cuida o nos ama demasiado lo escuchamos cantar, su canto hace que nos sintamos mejor, si estamos tristes o con un dolor insoportable…como la perdida de alguien.

El joven de ojos oscuros la miro con detenimiento pero todo pensamiento racional se fue cuando volvió a escuchar aquella melodía.

-es como las sirenas-susurro Sasuke

Su madre lo miro seriamente mientras dibujaba una triste sonrisa

-no amor las sirenas nos engañan, los Sänger solo nos tranquilizan…-Mikoto callo

-deja de hacerlo….deja de querer llevarte mi dolor-exploto Sasuke cuando sintió como su madre lo intentaba calmar

-pero…Sasuke…-el la miro con hielo en los ojos

-es MI dolor…MIO-grito encolerizado

El chico salió corriendo mientras su madre solo lo veía para que ir tras el…debía dejarlo solo cerro sus ojos mientras veía a la nada.

-nunca lo dejare…ahora el tiene a su Sänger…jamás lo tendrán-mascullo con resentimiento a la nada-me quitaron a mi esposo, pero mi hijo ya esta a salvo… quien ríe ahora.

…..

Sasuke no sabía a donde quería ir solo quería estar solo…pero al parecer sus pies decidieron llevarlo a cierto roble con ramas torcidas, cuando llego vio una pequeña silueta sentada en una rama tarareando una canción.

El cabello azabache de ella se movía con brusquedad gracias al viento, dándole un aspecto enternecedor ya que gran parte de el cubría su rostro de muñeca.

La niña se giro hacia el mientras le sonreía tenuemente, pero la sonrisa no llegaba sus ojos, Sasuke pudo darse cuenta gracias a la luz que la gran luna llena les proporcionaba que su piel era más pálida, que en la esquina inferior derecha de su labio tenía una cortada y varios hematomas en sus brazos y sus ojos eran tristes.

Como los de el, Sasuke no era el tipo de chico que exprese sus sentimientos pero el ver los ojos verdes de ella sentía que una persona así no debía estar triste.

-sabes…el mundo es una mierda-mascullo ella mientras reía con melancolía.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras retenía sus lagrimas no lloraría enfrente de alguien jamás.

-¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sakura Haruno-mascullo la chica de cabello rosa brillante

-Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha-siseo mientras la veía

Ella bajo su vista mientras saltaba de la rama y se acercaba a el, quien ahora estaba sentado debajo del árbol con la espalda recargada en el tronco.

Se sentó a su lado mientras lo veía con los ojos tristes, el se veía mayor que ella, cerro sus ojos y tarareo de nuevo una canción suave mientras el joven a su lado se relajaba.

-¿Cómo logras calmarme?-mascullo Sasuke con la voz perdida mientras la veía sonreír

-no se…dime ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto ella con delicadeza mientras lo observaba atentamente.

Sasuke se quedo estático el no lloraba lo sabia no sentía húmedas sus mejillas, sus oscuros ojos perforaron los de ella en un duelo de miradas en lo que ninguno daría tregua.

O al menos eso pensaba el, ya que la mirada de ella se veía triste y cansada como si deseara morir.

-yo no lloro…solo los débiles lo hacen-mascullo con voz tronante

-no tu…por dentro lloras…si quieres hablar…-dejo incompleta la frase

Ambos se miraron intentando comprenderse mientras la noche cubría como un manto a los dos.

-¿me llamas débil?-escupió el joven.

-no, pero todos necesitamos un amigo-replico ella con voz frágil mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído.

El la miro con frialdad mientras soltaba un bufido y la miraba con arrogancia mientras se levantaba.

-no necesito de nadie, y mucho menos de ti… -hablo con prepotencia

Sakura lo miro como si estuviera loco pero no dijo nada, sus ojos decían que tenía un gran pesar y no podía con el, y esa era la razón por la cual ella lo ayudaría.

-todos necesitamos un amigo alguna vez…si quieres podemos ser amigos-canturreo la niña con voz alegre

Sasuke la miro desde donde estaba y se pregunto qué tan malo sería tener alguien con quien hablar además de su madre.

-no seré un buen amigo…te lo advierto yo tiendo a ser muy…arrogante, déspota y prepotente quedas advertida-gorgojeo el con diversión.

Ella le sonrió con demasiada felicidad mientras se levantaba y empujaba su hombro con diversión.

Comenzaron a conversar con demasiada dificultad porque Sasuke se negaba a hablar de, el mismo.

Al final conto lo que sufria que su padre había muerto y el dolor que eso le causaba, para su sorpresa ella no emitió ningún sonido solo veía a la oscuridad de la noche y de nuevo comenzaba a rasguñar sus rodillas.

-pero…al menos tienes a tu madre contigo…eso es un consuelo-dijo ella con voz afligida mientras intentaba sonreír

-¿por qué siempre que te veo aquí estas llorando?-interrogo el rubio con preocupación-¿Cómo es que entiendes lo que estoy pasando?

-sé lo que es perder a alguien querido…-su mirada estaba perdida

Sasuke la miro sin comprender y solo le regalo lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa, el no era bueno con las sonrisas la verdad era que casi nunca sonreía verdaderamente solo fingía que lo hacía.

La mirada de Sakura se perdió en la nada mientras suspiraba quedamente y recogía sus piernas en su pecho, dejo de emitir sonido alguno y se dedico a mascullar frases incompletas que carecían de sentido para su acompañante.

-ya te hable de mi...dime ¿cuál es tu problema?-dijo Sasuke con voz pasiva, mas que una pregunta sonaba como una orden.

Ella giro sus ojos a los de el mientras sus labios temblaban nerviosamente y de sus ojos escapaban esas lagrimas fugitivas que no puedes detener e iniciaban una carrera hasta sus labios donde desaparecían hasta llegar a su blanco cuello.

-mi…mi problema, mi problema es haber nacido-escupió ella mientras comenzaba a rasgarse su rostro de muñeca con rabia.

-¡QUIERO ESTAR MUERTA!-gemía con dolor la niña-¡ODIO MI VIDA!

Sasuke no entendía muy bien qué rayos sucedía lo único que sabía era que no estaba tan loco como pensaba, y quizás solo quizás de verdad ambos se necesitaban, ella estaba igual o más perturbada que el.

-Sakura…vamos respira…todo está bien-respondió el con voz cortante no era bueno con eso de consolar gente.

Ella respiro lentamente mientras se abrazaba a si misma con temor, y sollozaba mas fuerte que nunca, Sasuke solo paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica mientras colocaba su cabeza junto a ella.

Quería preguntar con todas sus fuerzas quienes eran los que se la había llevado anteriormente, tambien quería saber que era esa cosa que le inyectaron en el cuello, pero al ver el estado de ella, prefirió mantenerse al margen.

.

.

.

.

_Djiin_* es una especia de Genio, que te atrapa en lo que mas deseas, duras aproximadamente 3 dias con vida, mientras que en la ilusion es toda tu vida, viviendo lo que mas anelas :3

reviews?


	5. Cambios

**Dulcecito311**: jaja si…casi nadie se dio cuenta pero no importa Gracias por pensar que ambas son fabulosas! Me alegras el dia la historia de Sasuke, se empezara a "ver" a en los siguientes capítulos al igual que la historia de Sakura, pero estará plasmada en ligeras palabras no será contada solo por que si…todo tiene su por que…hasta el Titulo :D yei! Por cierto en "Ciudad de Cristal" estoy un poco trabada pero actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda :D

**Pamys-Chan**: si…digamos que algo así le pasara a la mama de Sasuke aquí esta la conti

**Andrea**: Gracias por tu Review! Si se va a ayudar con sus traumas, por que como ya ves, Sakura le calma los dolores a Sasuke, y gracias tambien por decirme que Sasu no me quedo tan OoC, temia que eso pasara….y frío y misterioso…eso lo seguirá asiendo …no lo he dicho verdad…YO AMO LOS REVIEWS LARGOS! Me fascinan y me fascina el tuyo por ser el primero :D si actualizo rápido…no se acostumbre…ahorita tengo tiempo…pero después uff no quiero ni pensarlo :D

Naruto NO es mío.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4:

Cambios...

Habían pasado cerca de 4 semanas desde que su padre había muerto, Sasuke no se acostumbraba a la ausencia de este y mucho menos podía decirse de la tristeza que el irradiaba, su madre había creado un hechizo protector dentro de su casa para que su hijo no pudiera entristecerse pero lo que no sabia era que cada noche, Sasuke salía de su habitación para encontrarse con cierta chica de cabello rosa brillante, de ojos soñadores y de sonrisa tímida, había descubierto una fascinación enorme hacia aquella niña le enigmaba como podía cambiar tan rápido de animo, podía ser la persona mas feliz del mundo pero al minuto siguiente se encontraba llorando como si fuera a morir en ese momento.

Además era la única que aguantaba sus bruscos cambios de humor ni su propia madre lo soportaba, además estaba el echo del fuego que recorría su sangre violentamente, no se había presentado ni un solo dolor y eso era a lo que le temía realmente ya que cuando no se presentaban, cuando volvían eran insoportables al grado de ser peligrosos para su salud.

Sasuke miro por la ventana mientras suspiraba sonoramente y recargaba su mejilla contra su mano y veía con desprecio e pintoresco paisaje que le mostraba la cuidad de Konoha con orgullo.

-por favor Sasuke… ¿quieres sonreír? Es necesario-grazno su madre mientras conducía su auto

-me conoces…para lo que me interesa esto-siseo envenenado el moreno

Mikoto suspiro mientras negaba con su cabeza y frente a ellos se levantaba un gran edificio de dimensiones enormes y bien estructuradas paredes afiladas y calurosas.

Todo el lugar era mágico, peligroso con aire asesino y protector.

La naturaleza canta, al ritmo de un viento frío, taciturno y enriquecido de historias. Árboles llenos de vida, dando a sus hojas, haciéndolas balancearse –casi cómo en un baile lento- sobre todo el camino. Porque si, se formaba una blanquecina vereda hacia las puertas del Edificio.

Era contradictorio el lugar, parecía mágico y lo era pero también era peligroso y en algunas ocasiones podía llegar a ser mortal para sus habitantes, ¿cuántas muertes de estudiantes no había visto esta escuela? …¿Cuántos jóvenes no pasaban solo mas que un mes con vida dentro de sus paredes acogedoras?

Por que es cierto lo que dicen…**lo más peligroso tiende a tomar formas adorables**, el mal esta donde menos lo esperas…el mejor asesino casi siempre es la persona que menos te esperas.

-llegamos…Sasuke por favor, por última vez cariño-suplico Mikoto con amor-compórtate, puedes mirar cómo se te antoje pero por favor

El joven resoplo con frialdad y asintió con su cabeza…Sasuke no era alguien grosero con su madre y a pesar de hacerle gestos y demás jamás desobedecía sus ordenes.

Sasuke vestía de negro, sus pantalones eran casuales, su camiseta a botones blanca y una gabardina negra, esto contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel.

Mikoto vestía una falda larga hasta los tobillos de color vino con una blusa de franela morada con unos holanes al frente el cabello recogido en una coleta y zapatos de aguja delgada muy delgada.

Cuando al fin estuvieron dentro de la escuela los recibieron un par de ninfas que custodiaban la entrada que era rodeada por un rio inmensamente profundo ellas le permitieron la entrada y una vez que se alejaron se dedicaron a juguetear con las sirenas.

Mikoto tomo a Sasuke de la mano y caminaron hasta el centro del edificio en el cual había una gran fuente rodeada por las mas hermosas flores del planeta, había muchos mas padres de familia reunidos ahí para que sus hijos fueran obviamente aceptados.

Los ojos de Sasuke vagaron por el lugar hasta que se toparon con cierta melena de un peculiar cabello rosáceo, sentada en una banca sonriendo disimuladamente.

¿Por qué estaba sonriendo Sakura?...casi nunca lo hacía, más que cuando estaba con él.

Estiro mas su cuello, pensando que estaba con alguien más…pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla sola, en sus manos sostenía un rosa blanca y la estaba oliendo mientras se reía en voz baja.

Subió una ceja mientras torcía su boca en una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, solo a Sakura se le ocurriría reírse con una rosa blanca.

Su madre lo jalo del brazo mientras se acercaban a un extenso salón donde los padres se arremolinaban para entrar, se quedaron sentados en unas rocas que flotaban a unos metros del suelo mientras las demás personas se acomodaban, entonces vio como Sakura era jalada por un hombre de complexión enorme y una mujer mayor que su madre iba delante de ellos, el rostro de su amiga era de fastidio mientras sostenía con fuerza su rosa blanca.

Ella estaba sentada a unas filas delante, el intento ignorarla lo más que pudo, pero cuando sintió esa mirada soñadora fija en el, esa mirada que solo podría poseerla Sakura giro su rostro para encararla con la más cruel de sus miradas. No estaba de buen humor ese día.

Pero como ella estaba tan acostumbrada a esa mirada de odio que solia regalarle Sasuke, solo le sonrió un poco antes de mover su melena e ignorarlo.

Sakura tenía su mirada fija en la flor que tenia entre sus frágiles dedos mientras jugueteaba con ella y restregaba su delicada nariz en esta, reía en silencio, jamás se había sentido tan alegre como en ese momento sabia que la felicidad no duraría demasiado, por lo que lo disfruto demasiado.

-quieres dejar ya esa flor-escupió uno de sus acompañantes con estrés.

Ella no respondió solamente bajo su flor junto con su mirada mientras removía su vestidito blanco con impaciencia.

-Sasuke…Sasuke…-llamo Mikoto con cuidado a su hijo quien se había quedado estático viendo a una niña que sostenía una flor blanca en sus manos.

Este giro sus ojos hacia ella mientras sonreía con paciencia.

Apenas Mikoto iba a comentar algo cuando un hombre de edad pronta y cabello rojo cenizo se presento.

-mi nombre es Jiraiya…soy el Sub-Director de este instituto y me alegra ver cuantos estudiantes estarán con nosotros…-Sasuke dejo de escuchar al hombre mientras cerraba sus ojos con cansancio.

Minutos después el viejo hombre cedió el lugar a una mujer alta y esbelta de cabellos rubios como el sol de ojos color ámbar y labios rojos como la sangre vestía un elegante y largo vestido negro como la noche; su piel era pálida como la de un muerto y aun con todo eso, era una figura tan adorable de ver.

Sus mejillas era abultadas y su mirada calurosa a pesar de su físico despertaba un gran cariño solo con verla.

-buenos días tengan todos ustedes…me presentare mi nombre es Tsunade Senju-su voz era como el resonar de las cascadas en picada-y soy la directora de esta maravillosa escuela

Sasuke estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos ámbar y esa voz tan extraña que tenia su próxima directora.

-tengo en mi mano la lista de los nuevos estudiantes de A.K los cuales portaran con orgullo el escudo de este colegio para después salir y combatir con lo que se les pida…el Jiraiya nombrara a cada uno…por favor pasen al frente cuando escuchen su nombre

El sub-director camino al centro del estadio para de su manga desenrollar un pergamino enorme y color café.

-bien cuando escuchen su nombre aproxímense lentamente…

Ama Tenten

Hyuga Neji

Hyuga Hinata

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Yamanaka Ino

Nara Shikamaru

El hombre siguió hablando y nombrando a muchos mas mientras cada uno se levantaba de su sitio y posicionarse junto a el.

Minutos después, una vez que había terminado de nombrarlos la mujer de cabellos dorados se acerco a cada uno de ellos mientras sus ojos bailaban mirándolos fijamente.

-bienvenidos a A.K…esperemos que den su mayor esfuerzo…nos vemos en su primer día de clases.

Eran cerca de las cinco y media cuando Sasuke estaba en el auto de su madre camino a la escuela, había recogido su uniforme ayer, este consistía con unos pantalones de vestir negros junto con una camiseta a botones blanca una corbata plateada y una gabardina negra como la misma noche, del lado derecho del saco estaba grabado el escudo de la escuela de A.K.

Su madre lo dejo en la entrada y tras un sonoro beso en la frente se alejo y se perdió en la inmensidad de la noche.

Se escuchaba el murmullo de los jóvenes de la tarde anterior con desprecio Sasuke se abrió paso empujando a cuantos se le atravesaran; hasta que se encontró con cierta mirada.

-hola. Sasuke es bueno verte-canturreo Sakura con amor

Este resoplo por lo bajo mientras se sentaba junto a ella y miraba a los demás hablar con tranquilidad.

-sabes una cosa Sakura…-murmuro Sasuke mientras giraba sus ojos a los de ella-nunca entenderé como pueden hablarse con tanta tranquilidad si no se conocen

-creo…que a eso se le llama confianza-los ojos de Sakura perforaron sus barreras mientras esta suspiraba para después volver a ver a los demás.

-tú… ¿tu confías en mi Sasuke?-la fría mirada de Sasuke la recorrió entera mientras ella se dedicaba a observar cómo se formaban los grupos de amigos tan rápido.

-Quiero confiar en ti Sakura de verdad…pero…la vida me ha enseñado; que a veces es mejor ser reservado.

.

.

.

.

Bueno meresco reviews?

Por cierto los invito a leer mi otro fic, "Ciudad de Cristal"

Gracias por leer :D y por darle a favoritos :) recuerden que con sus Reviews me inspiro y me ayuda a escribir mas :D

las quiero besos

Addi Uchiha :3


	6. Primer dia

Capitulo 5:

Primer dia...

Hoy era el primer día de clases oficial en la escuela y no estaba emocionado para nada, Sasuke suspiro fuertemente mientras entraba a la escuela con el ceño fruncido y molesto.

Estaba estresado, cansado, frustrado…su madre cada vez estaba mas paranoica, no lo dejaba salir solo casi nunca, por no decir que eran nulas las ocasiones en las que escapaba de su encierro.

Por tal motivo, no había visto a Sakura en días, toda la casa estaba sellada, si llegaba a poner un pie fuera de esta sin el permiso de su madre, la casa emitía un sonido agudo y chirriante, así que por esa razón no había salido de su casa.

Además el humor de su madre no era el mejor, se miraba deprimida…más de lo usual, sabía que era por su padre… ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser?

Cuando intento preguntarle acerca de la _sänger _ella desviaba el tema, diciendo que no era momento…sus ataques habían cesado hasta casi desaparecer…pero lo que mas le inquietaba era algo que había encontrado en su ático.

_Flash back_

_Su madre había salido a terminar un trabajo que el consejo le había encargado, y a el lo dejo encerrado en las cuatro paredes del hogar._

_Sasuke, se encontraba tirado en medio de su cuarto con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo relajado, no podía hacer otra cosa, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para retar los poderes de su madre…aún…así que escapar seria algo muy estúpido de su parte._

_Abrió sus ojos negros lentamente y se levanto de un brinco._

_Sasuke vestía, una camiseta de cuello alto azul fuerte, un short blanco más debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias negras. Despeino su cabello y salió de su cuarto._

_Estaba más aburrido que una ostra, la puerta que daba hacia donde dormía su madre estaba cerrada con cerrojo, ella nunca la dejaba abierta, el no entendía por que, siempre tuvo curiosidad, por saber que escondían sus padres._

_Otro lugar que siempre estaba bajo llave era su Ático y el sótano, pero por razones obvias, Sasuke Uchiha odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el sótano._

_Decidió revisar el Ático y para su suerte este estaba abierto, con cautela abrió la puerta esperando escuchar el horripilante chirrido de la alarma de su madre, pero esta nunca llego._

_El Ático era grande…una habitación mas grande que el sótano, pero mucho mas tenebrosa… ¿o quizás era por que es la primera vez que ve este cuarto y el sótano era de diario?_

_No lo sabía, y prefería no saberlo, todo la habitación estaba llena de cajas y chucherías diversas, pilas de libros viejos y polvorientos, pero al final del espacio, había un pequeño escritorio._

_El pelinegro camino hasta el escritorio, en busca de algo que ni él sabía que…justo encima del escritorio a unos cuantos metros mas arriba, se encontraba un cuadro._

_Un hermoso cuadro pintado a mano, en el se podían apreciar cuatro personas, una era rubia y de ojos miel, la otra tenía el cabello corto y ojos oscuros…la ultima figura era su padre, con su madre_

_-¿Quiénes son los otros dos?-susurro mientras acercaba su rostro a la pintura._

_En esta revisión mas detallada, reconoció a la mujer rubia de ojos miel._

_-¿es…la directora?-se preguntó-¿mis padres conocieron a la directora?_

_Pero eso no era muy sorprendente ¿verdad? Es decir su padre había sido un cazador reconocido, su madre una excelente sacerdotisa. Era normal que ellos se conocieran._

_-¿pero quién es la otra persona?_

_Sasuke giro sus ojos dejando el cuadro, y se enfoco en los cajones del pequeño mueble, abrió uno y luego el otro y así sucesivamente, encontrando…nada._

_Hasta que se topo con el último y este si tenia llave, frustrado Sasuke le dio una fuerte patada, pero ni así cedió, busco un pequeño alfiler un algo de metal delgado que le pudiera servir._

_Del suelo tomo un pequeño fierro y con toda su inexistente paciencia, logro abrir el cajón, saboreando el éxito de su labor, se dispuso a ver que contenía._

_Montón de papeles, casi todos ilegibles, se estaba dando por vencido, cuando un legajo color beige llamo su atención. Lo saco con cuidado y le echo un visto rápido. _

_Pero lo único que tenia era un foto, una única foto…en ella estaba un niño de al parecer cinco o seis años, tenía el cabello oscuro, y un poco largo…parecía que estaba atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos no se podían apreciar, ya que los cubría el cabello, estaba usando una camiseta casi igual a la suya, pero esta era negra al igual que sus pantaloncillos, su piel era mas bronceada y tenia los puños apretados, pegados a sus pequeñas piernas._

_Sasuke giro la fotografía y detrás estaba escrito su nombre…_

_**Itachi, 11 de junio, 5 años.**_

_¿Quién era Itachi?... ¿Por qué sus padres tenían una fotografía de él?... no recordaba haberlo visto antes, quizás si seguía revisando encontraría las respuestas._

_-Sasuke…estoy en casa_

_El aludido abrió los ojos con espanto y se guardo la fotografía en las bolsas de su pantalón, cerro el cajón y rápidamente salió de ahí cerrando la puerta, corriendo hasta su recamara donde arrojo la fotografía a su mochila y el se tiraba boca abajo a la cama._

_-estoy en casa mi amor…¿quieres comer algo?-pregunto su madre desde la puerta._

_Con suerte Sasuke esperaba que no lo hubiera escuchado. Por lo que negó con la cabeza rápidamente._

_-no tengo hambre-respondió con voz seca-quiero dormir._

_Mikoto entrecerró los ojos, dándose media vuelta para alejarse, cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_Una vez que el morocho escucho el "clic" de su puerta, se giro para ver el techo como si las respuestas que buscaba se encontraran ahí._

_¿Quién eres Itachi?_

_Fue la ultima pregunta que rondo su mente. Pero no podía cuestionar a su madre…no todavía al menos._

_Fin de Flash back_

Esa pregunta aún lo torturaba por las noches…haciendo que su humor estuviera mas horrible que de costumbre, volviéndolo un ser más frío…más arrogante…mas déspota…volviéndose más antisocial. ¿Por qué si su madre le estaba ocultando cosas que parecían importantes para él, como la existencia de ese tal Itachi como podría confiar en terceras personas?

Pero rápidamente su malhumor desapareció cuando al fin diviso a esa melena color rosa que corría con fuerza hacia él.

Traía puesto un largo vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con unas calcetas blancas y zapatos colegiales, en su cuello traía un medallón de color plateado y estaba peinada con una gran coleta detrás de su cabeza, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios de muñeca.

Corría lo mas rápido que sus cortas piernas se lo permitían, Sintió como unos delgados brazos se cerraban en torno a él. Olvidándose de sus pensamientos anteriores.

-Sakura… suéltame-murmuro Sasuke en su cuello mientras la alejaba de el.

-Sasuke-kun…-mascullo ella mientras se alejaba de el-tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción, Sasuke _nunca_ la había visto así de feliz…nunca.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-un rubio de ojos azules gritaba y agitaba su mano, mientras corria en dirección donde estaban ellos.

Sasuke giro sus ojos negros hacia los de Sakura, pero ella no lo veía mas, sus ojos verdes solo parecían ver a los azules de ese rubio.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto Sasuke sintiendo una ligera opresión en su pecho.

-su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, lo conocí hace unos días-respondió ella con voz alegre.

-¡Sakura-chan!-ella respondió con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro, y de nuevo Sasuke se repetía que él **nunca** le había visto esa sonrisa a Sakura antes.

Cuando el rubio llego con ellos tomo a Sakura de los brazos y se la llevo a su pecho, hundiendo su cabeza en las hebras rosáceas de la chica.

Sasuke, no sabía por que…pero sentía que le estaban quitando algo que era _suyo._

-Naruto, el es Sasuke-kun-la pelirrosa apunto con un dedo al pelinegro y el ojiazul le sonrio.

-hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y seré el mejor cazador ¡Dattebayo!

El ojinegro achico sus ojos mientras una mueca despectiva se cruzaba por su rostro

-eso si logras superarme_ Usuratonkachi_-el rubio inflo sus mejillas mientras la ira reinaba en sus orbes azules.

-_Teme_-grito mientras hacia una pataleta

Sakura se giro hacia Sasuke y lo miro con una _pequeña_ sonrisa, no una grande como la que le regalo al idiota rubio. El pelinegro bufo alejándose de ellos murmurando por lo bajo un par de insultos…insultos que se detuvieron cuando una pequeña y delicada mano…pero llena de cicatrices…tomo la suya.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto quiere saber si puede estar con nosotros-la pelirrosa miro al morocho-¿tu que dices?

-hmp

-Sasuke-kun esa no es una respuesta

-hn

-¡Sasuke-kun!-chillo la pelirrosa

Sasuke solo la miro y ella supo que a el no le importaba…

-me da igual-respondió mientras soltaba la mano de Sakura y se alejaba con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se humedecieron ante el acto de repulsión que tenía Sasuke con ella. Es por eso que le agrado Naruto, el nunca le hizo un desplante como el que Sasuke-kun le había dado, Naruto era _más_ lindo con ella, siempre le sonreía.

-Sakura-chan…no le hagas caso al teme, es un amargado

Naruto paso su brazo por los hombros de la joven de nombre cerezo mientras la empujaba para caminar hasta donde el discurso de bienvenida se llevaba a cabo, mientras caminaban se encontraron con un Sasuke asediado por un montón de chicas que gritaban su nombre como unas locas.

-vamos…la directora dará su discurso-Naruto la empujo suavemente pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la figura masculina de Sasuke que se abría paso a empujones de todas esas hormonales chicas.

Sasuke los alcanzo, aunque ya no estaba tan impecable, su uniforme estaba arrugado, sus brazos rojos y sus manos ardiendo donde las chicas lo tomaron con fuerza.

Los tres caminaron en silencio hasta tomar su lugar en unas grandes rocas flotantes, Sakura quedo en medio de Sasuke y Naruto, mientras esos dos se apuñalaban con la mirada.

-h-hola… ¿e-esta o-ocupado e-este l-lugar?

Una chica con el cabello azulado y hermosos ojos color perla se encontraba a lado de Naruto, con las mejillas sonrojadas y al parecer muy, pero MUY nerviosa.

-jeje, claro que no, por cierto soy Naruto Uzumaki y ¿tu eres?

-H-Hinata H-Hyuga-Naruto no sabía que las personas podían alcanzar ese nivel sonrojo

Hinata se sentó al lado de Naruto con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Ella había estado enamorada de Naruto desde que la defendió cuando tenían cinco años…pero nunca, NUNCA había tenido el valor de dirigirle la palabra, hasta ahora.

Sakura miro a Hinata con seriedad y Sasuke de nuevo sintió como si le estuvieran arrebatando algo suyo, fue cuando vio que los ojos de Sakura _**ya no eran solamente para el.**_

-Sasuke-kun…

-hn

-tu siempre serás primero Sasuke-kun

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron y se giraron hasta los jades de Sakura que lo miraban de una manera diferente, lo miraban con cariño, como si el fuera la persona mas importante en su mundo.

-M-molestia, como si eso me importara-replico con voz agria.

Pero por dentro una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de su poder, quizás Sakura tenga un ligero enamoramiento de Naruto…quizás crea que es lindo.

Pero mientras el estuviera primero en su corazón la verdad poco le importaba de quien se enamorara, si al final del dia ella buscaría **sus** brazos para cobijarse del _frio de la noche_. Y el con eso era mas que feliz.

Por eso mientras la pequeña y cálida mano de Sakura tomaba una de las suyas, frías y callosas. Mando al demonio todo, todas esas preguntas que lo atosigaban dia si y dia no.

Mando al cuerno al tal Itachi, a la paranoia de su madre, a todo y a todos…menos a esa pequeña y a veces cálida mano, que le recordaba que no estaba solo…y que no era el único con problemas graves.

Por eso…después de clases…se llevaría a Sakura lejos, para así interrogarla hasta que hablara y le explicara quienes eran esas personas, no importaba si para eso tenía que utilizar la fuerza.

Le demostraría que el tambien podía calmar su dolor…no por nada es un Uchiha.

Y los Uchiha son perfectos.

...

ok siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no tengo internet en mi casa TT_TT y ahorita ando con prisa sorry por no contestar reviews …

En el otro cap contesto

Gracias por leer :3

No olviden comentar

Addi Uchiha


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La directora se acerco al centro del auditorio mientras sonreía con amabilidad y estiraba sus brazos hacia ellos y su cabello, miel se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

-bienvenidos sean a el primer día oficial dentro de A.K

-esperemos; de todo corazón que mas de la mitad de ustedes logre sobrevivir el mes-su voz dejo de ser dulce para convertirse en una amenazante.

Mientras que recorría a todos con sus ojos, fue cuando la vio…esa mirada…esa mirada sombría…esa mirada chispeante…la que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Giro su rostro y se concentró de nuevo en su discurso.

-esta escuela no es para débiles…aquí formamos **asesinos perfectos**, el arte de **matar sin compasión** los seres que ustedes llaman, _"demonios"_ seres del infierno, se forma la lealtad hacia Konoha, hacia su consejo de ancianos…a ser lideres.

"pero por sobre todas las cosas a defender lo que mas se ama, lo que uno aprecia con todo el corazón, como se darán cuenta llevaran clases que jamás habían visto, entre las cuales verán:

_1.- "EL ARTE DE LA GUERRA"_

_2.- "ADIVINACION Y ESTRATEGIAS DE BATALLA"_

_3.- "PUNTOS DEBILES DE DIFERENTES ESPECIES"_

_4.- "LOS HUMANOS Y SU MIEDO DE LO DESCONOCIDO"_

_5.- "LA CAIDA DEL MAGNIFICO"_

"en la caída del magnífico como esta dicho veremos lo que hizo caer al _maravilloso_ cazador conocido como _El Halcón Negro_, el por que de su caída y como casi pone en peligro nuestra existencia"

Tsunade frunció su ceño al mencionar el nombre de aquel extraordinario cazador, el mejor que había tenido Konoha, movio su melena con brusquedad mientras remojaba sus labios.

-ahora, vayan a sus clases…y cuidado, **nada es lo que parece**.

Antes de retirarse Tsunade busco con la mirada a esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Ryo…"_son tan similares" _Tsunade se dio la vuelta y se alejo lentamente hasta llegar a su oficina. La ojimiel achico sus ojos.

-son _perfectos _¿no lo crees Tsunade?-una sombra se movio hasta donde ella estaba.

-es correcto…si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, tu obtendrás lo que quieres y yo lo que más anhelo

-uno a uno caerán…

-si…como un _**Efecto Dómino**_.-termino la castaña con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro de muñeca

La sombra rio por lo bajo mientras desaparecía.

-vigila muy, no quiero problemas en mi academia-siseo Tsunade

-lo que no quieres es que se _acerque_ a tu pequeña replica de Ryo-respondió la sombra con burla.

La directora se quedo sola en su oficina, mientras que a paso lento caminaba hasta su escritorio una vez ahí, saco una pequeña llave de entre sus ropas, y de esta manera abrió un cajón.

Con toda la delicadeza que tenía, extrajo del escritorio una pequeña caja musical, color blanco y con grabados dorados, la abrió con amor mientras una sonrisa escapaba de sus carnosos labios.

Dentro de la cajita había un pequeño espejo y más adornos dentro, Tsunade levanto una pequeña tapita y de esta extrajo una vieja y polvorienta foto. En ella se podían apreciar dos personas…una de ellas tenia el cabello largo y sedoso hasta la cintura color miel, casi dorado. Mientras que la otra figura lo tenía corto_._

Ella sonrio con nostalgia mientras recordaba todos los momentos junto a esa persona.

_**Flash Back**_

_Una niña de ojos miel y piel clara corria por el bosque con la respiración agitada y corazón taladrándole los oídos, podía escuchar los gruñidos de las bestias detrás de ella e incluso casi podría jurar que eran mas risas que gruñidos._

_Tropezó con una roca, rompiéndose el tobillo, cerro los ojos esperando su fin…pero este nunca llego en cambio sintió una cálida mano en sus hombros y cabeza._

_-¿oye estas bien?-la ojimiel subió la vista topándose con otra._

_-¿y los monstruos?-fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar, se encontraba totalmente perdida en aquellos brillantes y chispeantes ojos._

_-tranquila niña, ya se fueron-respondió con orgullo su acompañante-no pudieron hacerle frente al maravilloso __**Halcón negro**__._

_Una ligera sonrisa surco sus labios._

_-mi nombre es Tsunade ¿cuál es el tuyo?_

_-puedes llamarme Ryo-sonrio alegremente_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Desde entonces ella y Ryo fueron inseparables

_**Flash Back**_

_-Ryo…tu y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos ¿verdad?-pregunto la pequeña Tsunade mientras su compañero de aventuras la miraba desde arriba._

_-pero claro Tsunade, que seria del Halcón negro sin su ayudante-Tsunade le sonrio mientras escalaba y tomaba con fuerza la mano de Ryo-¿Por qué preguntas lo que ya sabes?_

_-es bueno que te lo reafirmen Ryo-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa_

_-te lo imaginas Tsunade…cuando alcancemos el nivel máximo…yo seré un cazador completo el más fuerte y reconocido de todo el mundo y tu-giro sus ojos a los de ella-serás la mejor Sacerdotisa y trabajaremos juntos, ¡seremos una bomba!_

_Así era Ryo, le gustaba imaginar y siempre veía mas allá de lo que las personas normales podían apreciar…siempre con sus expectativas al cien por ciento, siempre leal a su gente, a su pueblo…a su raza._

_Ryo era un tesoro…era el tesoro de Tsunade, el tesoro que cuidaría con su vida de ser necesario._

_-Te quiero Ryo-las mejillas de Tsunade se tiñeron de rojo mientras los ojos de su acompañante se perdían en el horizonte_

_-yo tambien te quiero Tsunade-respondió Ryo con una sonrisa en su impecable rostro._

_Ella nunca permitirá que se llevaran a _**su**_ Halcón Negro y nunca lo permitió… _

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Hasta que **Eso** sucedió.

Miro por la ventana de su despacho como los estudiantes corrían para llegar a sus clases. Con su mano derecha toco el cristal mientras seguía tarareando una canción.

_Quizás mi corazón nunca te olvidara_

_Y el dolor de tu partida se grabo en mí _

_Sabes que tu adiós fue mentira para mí_

_Yo te espero para siempre hasta el fin._

_Debo aceptar la realidad que me ha tocado_

_Tú ya no estás aquí_

Una que no había cantado desde ese fatídico dia.

_Maldito el dia en que te he conocido_

_Eras parte de mí_

-Ryo…oh Ryo-la ojimiel dio un beso a la otra figura de la foto-si no pude tenerte a ti…tu descendiente será mío.

_La idea de volverte a ver me vuelve loca_

_Quiero contigo estar._

Tsunade guardo la fotografía de nuevo, mientras sus ojos castaños se llenaban nuevamente de luz.

_Quizás mi corazón nunca te olvidara_

_Y el dolor de tu partida se grabo en mi_

_Sabes bien no puedo estar lejos de ti_

_Seré tuya para siempre hasta el fin._

-no importa sobre quien tenga que pasar…es tan _similar a ti…_son tan iguales…

Lo único diferente era el tono de piel era casi el mismo…pero esos ojos…esos malditos y asquerosos ojos…esos ojos no son los tuyos mi Ryo…son de _esa __**cosa**_…

-no por mucho tiempo

Tsunade se dio la vuelta y salió de su despacho con una sonrisa en su rostro y la promesa de conseguir ese cuerpo cueste lo que cueste, aun si tenía que trabajar con _esa_ asquerosa víbora…después de todo ¿hay algo de malo en visitar a un viejo amigo?

~O~o~o~

perdon por tardar de nuevo...pero tengo justificacion...estoy aqui cuando no deberia estarlo ¿ok? tengo un examen MUY importante el dia 16 de junio y hasta despues de esa fecha vuelvo a publicar...lo siento pero es muy importante para mi...espero que les guste y dejen reviews

Pamys-chan: mas que tierno ummm yo no lo diria así por como lo veras en los demas capitulos y celoso...pues si...pero no de la manera que esperamos jejeje

DULCECITO311: bueno aqui la continuación yeah! y si sus compañeros en el capitulo que viene se veran mas jajja

Andrea:tus reviews son geniales :3 te quiero jajaja ok basta, lo inesperado de los sentimientos...ummm es que no son sentimientos de "amor" no al menos aun...en el siguiente veras por que digo eso...si Itachi no podía dejarlo fuera...la verdad su papel aun es extraño para mi, por que tengo que acomodarlo a corde su personalidad jejeje pero si tienes una vaga idea dimela quizas pensemos igual xD

Danny: me alegro que te gustara :D

Maya Uchiha: la cancion que canta Sakura es Lacrimosa de Kuroshitsuji pero en español :3 me parecio adecuada.


End file.
